


It's 3 a.m., I must be lonely.

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid doesn't think he can deal with spending an entire two weeks away from Geno, so he comes up with a plan to remedy that. </p><p>Geno misses Sid a lot, and he's totally on board with that plan.</p><p>Alex...well, Alex would really just like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3 a.m., I must be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted anonymously at [](http://offseasonmatch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://offseasonmatch.livejournal.com/)**offseasonmatch**. The prompt was: "'10 Winter Olympics. Cue Geno and Alex sharing a room, Sidney and Alex sharing a best friend, and Alex coming to the conclusion that it's a good idea that he and Geno share Geno's boyfriend/Sidney. This is a prologue."
> 
> Some facts have been altered to fit the prompt and the plot. I hope you can forgive. Also, apologies for having most of the sex happen while the curtain was down, and for any typos that might have crept up in the text in the middle of the night.

It's the middle of the night, and Sid has been tossing and turning in bed since he slid under the covers. He just can't sleep at all.

Part of it is being at the Olympics — the goddamned Olympic Games! — the novelty hasn't worn off yet, and the reality is barely sinking in. Of course, there's a huge stress factor associated to that. They're in Vancouver. His own country. They need to win this something really bad. _He_ needs to win this.

It's not just that, though, of course. It's also the fact that he's no longer used to sleeping alone, nor is he even used to being away from Geno for such long periods of time. It's only been two days, but when you're normally with someone for just about every second of every day, two days without any contact besides the phone is two days too long.

If there was any way he could get away with it, Sid would try to smuggle Geno into his room for a few hours. Sex is the one thing he's certain could totally fix everything right now. The stress, the loneliness, and all the ache they're causing, but also the excitement and the symptoms bordering on withdrawal, which have made him seriously horny by now.

Of course, there's literally _no way_ Sid could possibly manage to smuggle Geno into his room, even for a few minutes. Someone would certainly notice, and besides, cavorting with the enemy is likely to get them both in trouble, no matter if they _are_ teammates, away from here. In any event, Sid is quite sure it's impossible for him to get rid of all of his roommates at once, and for long enough. In order for the stars to be aligned correctly so that this actually happens, Sid figures he'd probably have to rearrange them with his own bare hands.

An hour later, Sid is still staring at the white ceiling of his room in the Olympic Village. Thinking he's going to lose his damn mind if this keeps up, he gets out of bed and goes to pour himself a glass of water.

And then, all of a sudden, he has an idea.

___.oOo.___

Geno gets woken up by the soft buzzing of his cellphone, which he keeps on the side of his pillow. He smiles when he sees there's a text message from Sid; it's the closest thing to waking up next to him, and Geno misses that very much by now.

However, the message itself (" _Is Ovie still in your room?_ ") doesn't seem to make any sense at all. What does Sid want with Alex, Geno wonders, and why is he asking _him_ , anyway?

He types up a quick response (" _Don't know. Probably?_ ") hoping to God that his boyfriend hasn't suddenly developed some sort of attraction towards Ovie. Bad enough that his Russian teammate keeps asking him to properly introduce him to Sid. By "properly," Alex of course means "sexually," and Geno is adamant that this will only ever happen over his cold, dead body.

He's very relieved when the next message comes, in which Sid instructs him to get rid of Alex for as long as he can. Geno tells him he'll call as soon as Alex leaves the room. He should be heading down to breakfast shortly, anyway, since it's almost eight; all Geno needs to do then, is make up an excuse as to why he needs to stay behind. Easy as pie.

At least, it should be...

___.oOo.___

The alarm clock goes off in Alex's room, and he stretches and yawns as he begins to wake up properly. It's going to be a great day, he tells himself. They're playing the Slovaks tonight, and he's totally feeling the win already.

He gets out of bed, grinning at himself when he catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror, then heads into the little common area, grabbing a bottle of orange juice on the way.

"Good morning!" he exclaims joyously, when Geno comes out of his bedroom and joins him on the couch.

Geno eyes him a little wearily. Alex knows he's not a morning person, but he wishes Geno would at least _try_ to look a little excited about the day ahead. They're at the Olympics! What could be greater than this?

"Are you going to breakfast with the rest of the team, this morning?" Geno asks after a moment.

"Yes, of course," says Alex right away.

However, the moment the answer is out of his mouth, Alex realizes the oddity of the question. Everybody goes to breakfast together — at least, all the Russian hockey players do. He doesn't know about the Canadians or anyone else, nor does he really care. The bottom line is that the Russian hockey team has breakfast together every morning, _as a team_.

"Why? Do you have other plans?" he asks, frowning at Geno. Then, suddenly another lightbulb goes off in his brain. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" His eyes go wide as he goes on to ask, "Is Sid coming for a visit?"

"No, he's not."

"He's coming over for a quickie, isn't he?" When Geno groans in response, Alex immediately knows that the answer is yes. He's so excited he can't contain himself. "Can I watch?"

Geno looks absolutely horrified. "What? Are you mad? No, you can't _watch_."

"Oh, please? I'll hide. You won't even know I'm there."

"No."

Alex sighs. "Then can I at least stay here and just listen?"

"No, Alex, you can't!" Geno insists. "Please, as a friend, would you leave for a few minutes so I can spend some time with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in two days?"

"You know," says Alex in a defeated tone, though an exaggerated one, "This would be so much easier if you would just share him with me."

"And I've told you before," says Geno who looks as menacing as Alex has ever seen him, " _over my dead body_!"

"Fine, fine," says Alex as he saunters over to the bathroom for a shower.

"You better be gone in ten minutes," Geno calls over to him.

Alex smiles to himself. Ten minutes, huh? Well, then, he'll just have to make sure he takes an extra long shower this morning.

___.oOo.___

Sid walks down a corridor in the building that houses the Russian athletes, looking over his shoulder with every step he takes. He can't be seen here, it's too dangerous. Not for his life, obviously, but if he were caught, the media would have such a field day over it, he's pretty sure he'd have a hard time recovering.

He looks at his watch, and satisfied that he's right on schedule, turns the last corner and finds himself right in front of the door to the room Geno shares with Ovie. The door opens up abruptly, just as Sid was about to knock, and for a second he stands there with his hand in the air, completely startled.

Surprise turns to outright shock when Sid realizes he's standing face to face with Alex, who was very much not supposed to be there at all. Geno had _promised_.

"Hello, Sid," says Alex, all gap-toothed grin and shiny eyes.

Catching a glimpse of his boyfriend, standing just a few paces behind Alex, Sid hisses, "What's he still doing here?"

Then all of a sudden, Sid hears another door opening up, and petrified of being caught red-handed, he pushes past Alex and kicks the room door closed immediately. "You're not supposed to be here," he tells Alex, eyes narrow in accusation.

"Aw, come on, Sid," says Alex, in an overly sweet — and definitely annoying — tone, "Why you want get rid of me so much? You not like me anymore?"

Sid ignores his questions, turning to Geno instead. "I asked you to get rid of him," he says accusingly.

Geno shrugs, looking quite a bit defeated. "I try, Sid," he says. "I tell him he needs go, but he stubborn like mule." He shrugs again. "Says he wants stay, so can watch."

"He... _What_?" Sid replies, and his mouth hangs open in disbelief as he looks from Geno to Alex and back again. "He wants—? You're kidding, right?"

"No," says Geno in a sigh, while Alex answers, "Never kidding about sex," in a tone that's downright accusing.

Sid runs a hand through his hair as he tries to figure out what the heck he's supposed to do now. They didn't have a whole lot of time to begin with, and now they're wasting most of it with this completely insane discussion. And never mind the fact that he's pretty damn convinced he'll never be able to get rid of Ovie now.

Dammit! Sid was already half hard in anticipation before he even reached this room. He's been aching for sex for longer than he can remember wanting it before. He needs to have sex if he's going to remain sane; he knows this for a fact.

He's not leaving here before having gotten what he came here for, there's no way, which means there's only one obvious solution here. He doesn't like it, but there's one.

___.oOo.___

" _What_?" Geno exclaims, eyes wide in absolute disbelief. "You want—?"

"Listen, Geno," Sid says, looking all reasonable, "let's just let him watch. Just this once."

"But Sid, that not—"

"Geno, baby, please," Sid cuts in. His face has the ghost of a pleading expression upon it; one that Geno's never been any good at resisting. "Look, unless we let him, I won't get to touch you, and kiss you, and make love to you, for who knows how long still? We're here for two weeks, I don't think I can hold out that long. I want you so much..."

For a moment, Geno stares at him, trying to wrap his head around what's happening. "And you sure that you not mind Alex watch this?"

"Well," Sid sighs, "maybe a little bit, but I can force myself to forget he's there if I try. Can't you?"

"You not even gonna notice I'm here," Alex interjects happily. Sid gives him a dirty look, and Alex's expression falls quite a bit.

"I..." Geno starts, but he's forced to stop because Sid's mouth is on his, and not only does that prevent him from speaking, it also prevents him from actually thinking for a while.

Breaking the kiss, Geno rests his forehead against Sid's. He can't believe he's going to agree to this insane idea, but his dick is twitching in his boxers and that's a sign his upper brain functions are about to become non-existent and replaced by nothing but raw need. Besides, having Alex watch them is pretty harmless, really. It's barely even weird at all.

So, while his conscious mind is still actually in control, Geno whispers, "Okay, but today only."

___.oOo.___

Alex crouches by the side of the bed in Geno's room, hiding from view as much as he can, but only because they made him promise to.

It doesn't matter though, that he has to sit on the floor and probably only get just a few glimpses of the action he's been dying to be witness to for so very, very long. It doesn't matter, because he's getting those glimpses. They actually told him that yes, he could watch.

And it doesn't matter, either, that Alex is so hard it's downright painful. He can just take care of that later. Or maybe right here, while they're not paying attention to him.

At that last thought, Alex's brain starts doing friggin' _cartwheels_ in his head.

___.oOo.___

"What's wrong?" Sid gently asks. Geno seems to be elsewhere. "Can't ignore the elephant in the room?"

"Eleph—? Uh, no, just Alex I can't ignore."

Sid chuckles softly. "Well, maybe there's something we can do about that..."

___.oOo.___

Geno wants to say no, that he's agreed to enough already, but the truth is he's not against this idea at all. He's so not against it, it's sort of ridiculous.

So he says "All right, Sid," instead. And just like that, his dick comes back to life again.

___.oOo.___

Alex has a hand down in his boxers, pleasuring himself with gusto, when he realizes that there are two sets of eyes staring straight at him. He stops dead in his tracks, his entire face turning crimson, and he mumbles apologies in both Russian and broken English.

"Just get off the floor and join us," Sid tells him.

Geno nods encouragingly, and so Alex gratefully obeys.

This is so the absolute best day of his life!

___.oOo.___

Sid lies on the bed, sandwiched between the two Russians, a contented smile on his face. This is the best damned sex he's ever had. It would probably hurt Geno's feelings if he said so out loud, though, so he won't. Just like he'll never tell a soul what went on in this room today.

He wouldn't exactly mind if it ever happened again, though.

___.oOo.___

If anyone had told Geno that he'd be dozing off this morning, somewhere in the Olympic Village, after having had sex with Sid _and_ Alex, he would never have believed a word of it. Why would he have? Sid is the least adventurous lover Geno has ever had.

Well, he _was_ the least adventurous lover that Geno had ever had. That's all changed now, and it only took a few hours of one morning to do it. He would never be caught dead saying this out loud, but for once, Geno is actually pretty happy that Alex was such a pain. Letting him watch, and join, was a rather brilliant idea.

Geno hopes there's a chance Sid might feel adventurous this way again.

___.oOo.___

Alex is still totally blown away by the fact that this actually happened. He's a little sad to think that if he'd only insisted more, they might have done this a long time ago.

Still... Best. Day. Ever.

And they are so very much doing that again. Soon.

___.oOo.___


End file.
